Ulfric Stormcloak
Summary Ulfric Stormcloak 'of the Stormcloak Clan is known as the rebellious Jarl of Windhelm who started the uprising against Imperial rule known as the Stormcloak Rebellion. An incredibly divisive and controversial figure, Ulfric brought the Empire to its knees and pitted Nord against Nord in a bid for religious freedom and political independence for Skyrim. In his early life, Ulfric inherited the role of Jarl of Eastmarch from his father and carried on a rivalry with Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun since they both were young. He studied under the Greybeards at High Hrothgar to learn how to use the Thu'um, but he wasn't content at living the life of a monk. Later, he departed from the monastery to join the Imperial Legion under the hope for greater glory. He participated in the Great War, which the Aldmeri Dominion captured and then released him after obtaining certain information. Two years after the Great War ended, the Bretons of the Reach seceded from the Empire to establish a kingdom for the Reach people. Ulfric and his Nordic militias were sent by Skyrim's royalty to recapture the territory for the Empire. Ulfric led the militia to recapture the Reach, in what would become known as the Markarth Incident. It is rumored that Ulfric used the Thu'um to achieve this victory, and he ultimately overthrew and captured the Forsworn leader, Madanach. When Markarth was returned to Imperial control, the free worship of Talos there was officially permitted, a condition Ulfric demanded before he agreed to cede control of the city. Until then, the Imperial Legion had been largely ignoring Talos worship in Skyrim, but the Thalmor used the opportunity Ulfric provided to demand rigid adherence to the Concordat, and the Empire ultimately reneged on the agreement with Ulfric. Following the Markarth Incident, Ulfric was arrested. His father, The Bear of Eastmarch, died while Ulfric was imprisoned, and Ulfric delivered his eulogy via a letter that he had smuggled out of prison. He was eventually set free and returned to Windhelm, where he took up his father's place as Jarl. Upon the death of High King Istlod, the Moot was convened to formally name his son Torygg as the new High King. Though the Moot only convenes as a formality when a High King dies with a direct heir, Ulfric used the forum to voice his desire for independence from the Empire. Torygg and his court believed Ulfric had come to further discuss his desire for Skyrim's independence and welcomed him. By the time they realized Ulfric was there to challenge Torygg, it was too late to stop it. Under ancient Nordic traditions, Torygg had no choice but to accept Ulfric's challenge for the throne, lest he risks losing face for an act of cowardice, which would lead to a recall of the Moot and likely his deposal as High King. Accounts differ on what happened next. According to Ulfric, he knocked Torygg to the ground with the Thu'um, then dispatched him with a sword. Rumors circled among the people that Ulfric's shout literally tore the young High King to pieces. Ulfric managed to evade capture and fled back to Windhelm, where he called upon all "true" sons and daughters of Skyrim to join him in rebellion. The jarls of the Rift, Winterhold, and the Pale sided with his claim. Despite his enmity toward Ulfric, Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun initially refused to take a side. The jarls of the Reach and Hjaalmarch supported the Empire's claimant, Jarl Elisif the Fair of Haafingar, the widow of the late High King Torygg. Initially, Dengeir of Stuhn, the Jarl of Falkreath, supported Ulfric, but he was replaced by his nephew, Siddgeir, who favored the Empire. Eventually, in 4E 201, Ulfric and a small company of his bodyguards were captured by General Tullius in an ambush while en route to the small town of Darkwater Crossing. They were bound, Ulfric was gagged, and they were brought to Helgen for execution. However, a surprise attack by the ancient dragon Alduin devastated the town. Ulfric exploited the chaos to escape, purportedly with the aid of the Thalmor, who wished for Ulfric's rebellion to continue so Skyrim would remain divided and distracted. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Ulfric Stormcloak Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Nord, Human, Jarl of Windhelm, Veteran of the Great War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Bow Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Air Manipulation, Matter Manipulation/Sound Manipulation/Information Manipulation/Reality Warping (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, they can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Healing and Statistics Amplification via potions, Resistance to Magic via potions or assorted enchanted gears Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Having countless years of warfare tactics and battle experiences, which he is considered to be one of the most capable warriors of Skyrim who participated the Great War and slain High King Torygg. It's likely that he probably can battle monsters like giants, which are strong enough to do this with their physical strikes, if not outrightly superior to them for his mastery in Thu'um) Speed: At least Subsonic (An experienced warfighter for the Empire in the past and Jarl of Windhelm, so he should be comparable to Redguards who can dodge arrows) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Primarily fights with swords and Thu'um) Durability: At least Large Building level (Clashed with mages and experienced warriors of Aldmeri Dominion during the Great War, who should be comparable to Delphine, easily killed Thalmor mages and warriors) Stamina: High (As Jarl of Windhelm and practitioner of Thu'um, he is still in good condition and able to easily dispatch squads of enemies, and blows a large number of people with his Thu'um) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of Metres with Thu'um and Bows Standard Equipment: Nordic Steel Armor Set, Steel weapons and arrows Intelligence: Gifted. Was a Greybeard, he also fights against the Empire for Skyrim's independence. General Tullius admitted that he is a capable leader enough to cause a bigger hassle than all other previous rebellions that Mede Empire ever dealt with. Weaknesses: Short-sighted, emphasized too much of emotions, bigotry Notable Attacks/Techniques: A variant of Unrelenting force: The shout which pushes aside anything that stands in the user's path, which it is not the version that the Dovahkiin or Thu'um Masters have ever used. The shout is more like a gas valve that releases very powerful forces can push a person into pieces A variant of Disarm: The shout which rips the weapon from the opponent's hand, rendering them defenseless, which it is not the version that the Dovahkiin or Thu'um Masters have ever used. Gallery 600px-SR-npc-Ulfric_Stormcloak.jpg|Ulfric Stormcloak in the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Ulfric Stormcloak.png|Ulfric Stormcloak during the Markarth Incident Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8